


Snowfall

by OrangePress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePress/pseuds/OrangePress
Summary: Like romance but in a city. It's cute. Trust me I wrote it.





	Snowfall

That was one thing Sonya couldn’t get used too in her new home; how little it snowed. She would leave work on time skipping the usual after work coffee with her colleagues and running to catch the subway. The flashing by drawings and graffiti that filled the tunnel would be ignored in exchange for waiting for the stop and then Sonya would run off again through a crowd of people in winter jackets and scarfs and hats. She would run past the bakery that always smelled like cinnamon in spring and that one small park that sometimes had squirrels in it.  
When she reached her apartment that smelled like nothing particular and the snow was just starting to fall Sonya would run to her window and sit watching the snow drift down. Sometimes Kotik would sit with her and sometimes he wouldn’t but when they did it just the two of them in a small world illuminated by a grey a sky as the snow fell.  
Sometimes the two of them would just take an hour to whut out the ever busy city full of people rushing and rushing and rushing. Sometimes the two of them drifted off in front of the window and slept as the snow fell. Nevertheless when morning came and Sonya woke up as the sunset slowly bled through her window all the snow would be gone as it always was and Kotik would be dozing in her lap for the sunlight that shone just right on that one particular spot.

Feng as his sister liked to point was a romantic sop. He personally believed that he was just a little too much for well, everyone. His sister got upset when she would text him about her newest boyfriend missing a date and he would show up an hour later just in time to get in a fist fight. His little brother thought it was awesome that he would bring him presents and help him with practically anything.  
Feng just wished that he could stop being so emotional and sentimental over the stupidest things. Sometimes he was too brash and others too cold and he could never quite get the emotions right. His sister called him a moron for falling in love deeply. His brother was only seven and just thought Feng was the coolest thing in the world.  
Feng just wanted to make a friend or two, stop feeling lonely, and maybe someone who would date him for more than a few months. He knew he was unearthly quiet and bad with people and far too intense. Feng was working on it.  
Feng tried his best to make friends and interact with people. He even had a neatly labeled calendar. He tried but he wasn’t naturally open and didn’t naturally think about talking to people unless he wanted something. He also had trouble keeping a conversation going and resorted to empty smiles for anyone looking. He was probably just overthinking things.  
Feng was a musician. He mainly just worked at the public library reshelving stuff and as a janitor for the University of Miami, trying to make a living until he could go home and play whatever instrument he was working on that day. He could have gone to college. Feng’s parents set aside money for him before they passed away but one thing and then the next came and soon he was shelving out the money for his brothers surgery and his sisters school and making certain they could pay taxes on the traditional house that had been part of the family for five centuries.  
Feng hadn’t seen his home in the past five years having moved to Florida when his sister wanted to study business at the University of Phoenix. It was tiring. Packing up everything and leaving home and taking the then eight year old little brother who was always upset about leaving his friends and family behind and then moving.  
Feng felt distant and tired sometimes. His sister was running through his money for college almost as fast as he could replace half of it and he worked two jobs. His brother was thriving in his boy scout troop that was also doing well. So well that they took long expensive trips to go climbing and kayaking and hiking all across the U.S. and now were talking about doing some in other places around the world like maybe fishing in Canada. Feng could care less either way.  
So he was walking home after sweeping and mopping down a orchestra concert. He had taken an extra hour to pull out his old viola and play on stage the song the band had been learning for the past month. It was a pretty lilting and reminded him of home. When he had finished he heard clapping panicked and left as the person had started coming towards the still dark stage. He hadn’t even finished sweeping the deck and he was so stupid.  
Feng was right now taking a moment to pace when he saw her. He hadn’t seen her since the day they left high school. Sonya was an exchange student from Russia that had been friendly to everyone. He remembered her helping him with Russian and history when he couldn’t spend hours at home studying on his own because he needed to get his sister her soccer practice and food in his little brother and then clean the house and practice and then drag himself to the hospital by running because he couldn’t drive and visit his dad who wasn’t waking up.  
Feng probably wouldn’t have made it through high school if it hadn’t been for her. He of course was mainly quiet for the most part.  
Sonya was sitting in an apartment looking up at the sky with that stupidly fluffy cat of hers. Feng couldn’t believe that old thing was still alive. Feng stared up and then decided why not. What was the harm? Someone calling the police on him. He laughed at the face of danger. No he didn’t, danger was scary but that doesn’t matter.

Sonya was watching the snow slowly drift down when she heard a violin start to play. Koltik ignored it but Sonya stopped watching snow and looked out the window. There was a man playing down on the street. Koltik meowed complaining about getting moved from where he was sleeping.  
Sonya ruffled his fur and leaned against the window. The man had a violin case out and most people were walking on by. Sonya listened for an hour to that melody before turning in and closing and the blinds and heading to bed. You couldn’t see the stars in the city but Sonya liked to imagine that the neon lights that made the city glow at night were the stars.

This was a phenomenally stupid idea. Feng was cold, there was snow in his case that was going to melt and then Sonya looked out the window at him. At him.  
This was the best idea in his entire life. Look Sonya was smiling at him. Feng played a happy song. An hour passed with Sonya watching before she closed the blinds and the lights turned off. There was a couple on a stroll who were watching and when his arms got tired and Sonya’s lights had been out Feng went home.  
The lights were on at Feng’s apartment. He checked the clock and winced. It was an hour before midnight. He quietly slid into his home. On the couch was his little brother asleep, the tv on. His little sister was typing on a computer and looked up.  
Feng pulled off his wet jacket and hung it up before thinking better of it. His sister scowled at him. Feng did not want to deal with this right now. He quickly slid to his room as his sister closed the laptop and followed him.  
“Feng!” Was hissed from behind him.  
Feng tossed his jacket in the laundry hamper and started changing. “Hai, nee-chan?”  
His sister stood in the doorway looking just like Mom did before she died. “Feng! Where were you?”  
Feng sighed. “I stayed after to clean up a concert that went late. Sorry, I didn’t call.”  
Stupid, stupid. Why would he lie? Oh, what else was he supposed to say hey, sorry I’m late, I decided to play music outside the apartment of this girl I knew back in highschool. His sister scowled as she walked in and sat down on his bed. “Aniki missed you.”  
Feng winced. There was a knock on the door. They both turned and looked. His little brother was there still dressed in his boy scout uniform. “Is Feng back?”  
Feng smiled before moving and scooping his little brother up. “Hey, little moon. I’m right here. Let’s get you to bed.”  
His brother clung on. “I recorded my ceremony for you.”  
Feng carried him to his room. “That’s great, aniki. We’ll watch it tomorrow when I get off of work. Sorry I missed it.”  
His brother made a small hm sound as Feng put him down on the ground. “Let’s watch it now.”  
Feng smiled. “Maybe later. You have school tomorrow.”  
His brother scowled letting the exaggerated sleepiness go. “So?”  
Feng just shook his head. “Get changed for bed.”  
He headed out to the kitchen running into his sister. “Did you already eat?”  
She shrugged. “I ate a little.”  
Her stomach growled to contradict her. Feng grinned. “I’ll get some dinner ready.”  
“Can we have waffles?”  
“If you get in your clothing within the next five minutes, then yes.”  
Footsteps ran off down the hallway. His sister rolled her eyes until Feng smirked at her. “You too, Bunny.”  
His brother shot back out of his room pulling on his PJ shirt and grabbed her before dragging her backoff. She yelped and stumbled. Feng just smiled and watched before getting the waffles started


End file.
